1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for identifying a manufacturing tool causing a fault, which analyzes the causes of the reason for a decreased product yield in a manufacturing method and manufacturing of industrial products.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for analyzing a location of an occurrence of a fault within a surface of a wafer will be described, using an example of a manufacturing process of semiconductor integrated circuits. In the method, the location of an occurrence of a fault within a surface of a wafer is identified, based on data in a storage tool for test results and a storage device for yield data, with respect to a substrate having a possibility of a systematic fault. By using a program, the location of an occurrence of a fault is stored in the storage device for yield data, and the information on the location of an occurrence of a fault is transmitted to an in-plane correlation analysis tool. Further, only a lot or a substrate group processed by a single tool responsible fault is selected, and a difference analysis is performed on the tool for the fault. The “tool causing fault” is a manufacturing tool responsible for product faults. Therefore, when distributions within the surfaces of clustering faults, which may be caused by a plurality of tools, have patterns similar to one another, it is difficult to distinguish the tools causing the fault from one another using only fault unit region patterns indicating the distribution of failure locations on substrates. The “clustering faults” are faults in which a certain uneven distribution of faults is observed in a wafer surface.